Too Many Mikos
by Arysa
Summary: Two good friends enter FY World and fall for Chichiri and Nuriko! Rating is for lemonish fun and language. It's finally complete so please R&R!
1. Strange Strangers

The characters used in this story are copyright of Yu Watase and are just being borrowed for this brief interlude.

** Too Many Mikos  
By: Arysa   
Chapter 1: Strange Strangers**

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Well," thought Arysa, "I bet Tamahome would never keep Miaka waiting for a date!"

Arysa was reading her favorite manga, Fushigi Yuugi, while killing time waiting for her boyfriend Terry to pick her up for a date.She was dressed to kill in a black mini that her best friend Ayn had helped find.To make Terry happy, she had matched it with her Yellow Happy Face backpack that he had given her for Christmas. The opposition between her lacy pink Victoria secret panty set, her dragon ring and the backpack made her smile.

Arysa stopped thinking about Terry as she slowly felt herself become more absorbed by the story.She had reached the part where Tamahome, Hotohori and Nuriko were giving Miaka their Chi to help her go home.Arysa never understood this part because if she were Miaka she wouldn't leave Tamahome alone for an instant!In her opinion, Tamahome was by far the best-looking Seishi ever and Miaka was a dumb fuck.

"If I was Miaka", mumbled Arysa, "things would work so much better."She closed her eyes, and suddenly, she was. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

Arysa opened her eyes and found she was staring into Tamahome's beautiful blue ones. "Wow", she said, "I think I've lost my mind."

Tamahome stared at Arysa worryingly, than pulled her close.He was so warm and … uhmmm ... naked?"Hey, what's going on here!" Arysa yelped."Oh please don't tell me I've sunk into full delusions!Oh no!"She pushed Tamahome away and looked around while Tamahome averted his eyes. 

Her body's dimensions were all wrong.Her butt was smaller, but so were her breasts.Plus, her arms didn't look like they could do damage to anything more harmful than popcorn…and where were her clothes and her ring? 

She looked up and could see Tamahome and Hotohori across a large hallway.Nuriko was sitting very primly on a chair just to her right and a very ugly lady was fast approaching. 

"Taitsukun!" Arysa exclaimed. 

"Keep quiet." Taitsukun ordered and pulled Arysa into a little side room.The room was dark, save for a red light seeping away from the bird like headboard of the only object in the room, a bed. 

With a wave of Taistsukun's hand, the room was filled with light and Arysa could see that the bird on the headboard looked an awful lot like the drawing of Suzaku on the cover of her Fushigi Yuuigi manga.Taitsukun made a few motions with her right hand and a mirror appeared directly in front of Arysa. 

"Oh my God!" Arysa screamed, "I'm Miaka!" and with that, fainted.The bed, of it's own accord, moved slightly to catch her. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

Ayn had been having a bad day, and for some reason her best friend Arysa wasn't answering her cell phone.

"Damn," swore Ayn, "she's probably out with Terry.I wish I had someone to go out with…especially if it was Chichiri!" she giggled to herself. 

A rude "Shhh!" from the student next to her jolted her back to reality.Unfortunately for Ayn, reality meant a sprained ankle and looking up references for her thesis in the library on a Friday night. 

Ayn leaned her chair back, and from the corner of her eye she saw a streak of movement dash into the private collection room.She grabbed her book bag and yellow jacket and headed for the light.As a masters student, she was one of a select few who had access to this room, so anyone who was caught trespassing here would have to face her.She was in bad enough mood to hit the first and ask questions later. 

After all, she reasoned, as long as I don't punch him with my fist with the dragon ring that Arysa got me, it should be OK.A loud noise turned her head sharply to the right. 

Ayn had never gone into the room off to the right of the private collection.Most of the stuff in that section was about ancient literature and her thesis was on genetics.Today, however, she had had enough of genetics and went to investigate the noise. 

In the dark Ayn tripped on a book.She reached for the light switch and read the title of the book " The Universe of the Four Gods". 

"Hey", she thought, "maybe there are more pictures of Chichiri in here!" she laughed and opened the book.Around her the library quietly faded away and was replaced by forest and the bubbling of a stream. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

"Whew, that was a strange dream." Thought Arysa, as she groggily strained to wake up."I bet Terry's still not here for our date, I'd better call him."She opened her eyes and once again found herself looking into Tamahome's face.

"Miaka, are you all right?" Tamahome asked.He pulled the hair from Arysa/Miaka's face and stroked her cheek.He had no shirt on and was hunched beside the bed on a little stool. 

Arysa decided that if this was a dream she was surely going to make the most of it.After all, if her best friend Ayn could fantasize about Chichiri (Chichiri, why?), she might as well have some fun with the gorgeous Tamahome. 

Arysa reached for the hand stroking her cheek and kissed the palm.Tamahome smiled his encouragement.She turned his hand over and kissed the tip of each finger in turn, than took his thumb into his mouth and gave it a little bite.Tamahome's breath caught in his throat.Further encouraged, she kissed his wrist and dragged her fingernails up his muscular arms, locked her hands behind his neck and brought him down for a kiss. 

His lips were so soft, he tasted like honey and smelt of the woods.Some of his hair escaped his braid and fell around Arysa like a shroud until all was in darkness.Their tongues met and tangled as Arysa ran her hands all over Tamahome's upper body, as she had always wanted.Without leaving her lips Tamahome crawled into bed with her and held her even closer.It was glorious to feel his body stretched out beside her own, especially since she knew that Tamahome was acutely aware of the fact that she was still naked. 

'Who cares if I'm crazy," thought Arysa, "this is the best dream I've ever had!"She held Tamahome tightly and their kisses grew more intense.She could feel Tamahome enjoying these new sensations and his breathing grew heavy.Then, Tamahome was ripped from her arms and thrown across the room. 

"Nuriko!" growled Tamahome, "what are you doing?" 

"Protecting Miaka, is that not my job?" questioned Nuriko innocently.Nuriko winked at Arysa/Miaka and dumped an armful of miscellaneous clothes on the bed."Now Tama-chan, please leave so Miaka can get dressed in peace." 

"What if I don't want to get dressed in peace Nuriko?" Arysa couldn't make her voice sound as innocent as Nuriko but she gave it a good try.Nuriko looked at her strangely as Tamahome caught his breath at that last comment. 

"Uhmmm … that's alright Miaka, I was just leaving."Tamahome smiled and left the room. 

As soon as Tamahome was gone Nuriko turned on Arysa/Miaka."I don't know who you are," she said, "but where is Miaka and what do you think you're doing to Tamahome!" 

Before Arysa could think of an answer, there was puff of smoke and a door appeared on the far left of the room.Taitsukun entered shaking her head. 

"I was afraid of this," said Taitsukun "I was hoping for virgin to answer my summons and instead I have you Arysa." 

Arysa laughed out loud; she hadn't been a virgin since she was twelve!She stopped laughing when Nuriko grabbed her arms and held them roughly behind her back."Ouch that hurts!" she whined. 

"Miaka is a virgin," Taitsukun continued, "and she will remain that way if you ever want to return to your world.You were chosen to gather the Seishi for Miaka.Miaka is too easily distracted and we have doubts as to her ability to interpret the scroll of Suzaku.Two other young women accompanied you to this world; their presence is causing chaos in the order of this land.The Seishi are no longer in their appointed locations, but the scroll rises to meet our needs and your task will be very difficult.To ensure the loyalty of the Seishi, I had hoped that your presence could be kept hidden.You share many qualities with Miaka." 

"No, I don't!" Arysa yelped."Miaka is a dumb fuck." 

Nuriko slapped her."Miaka is gentle, and the only friend I've known since my sister Korin!I will not hear her spoken of in that manner." 

Taitsukun shook her head and continued, "… as I was saying, you share many qualities with Miaka, you both feel an intense attraction for Tamahome, you're both reasonably intelligent klutzes.You're loyal and, as Nuriko said, can be gentle.However, you have replaced Miaka for a time because she needs to gain space, and you have not met a problem that you could not resolve." 

Arysa rubbed her cheek where Nuriko had hit her and sighed, since when does being smart get her hot men?She laughed and hugged herself.Who said Ayn could be the only one with imaginative hot dreams about Fushigi Yuuigi characters?Wait till Arysa told her about this one, it was a doozy! 

Taitsukun turned to face Nuriko, "Nuriko, please help Arysa be Miaka.It is unfortunate that you found out so soon but we cannot let our enemies know that the real Suzaku no Miko is not here or else they would attack."Then, Taitsukun turned to Arysa, "As you are now Miaka you must watch your behavior constantly, especially with Tamahome.Do not be so aggressive; remember Miaka is a virgin.He is fated to love her for eternity not you, so be careful." 

Well, Arysa wasn't having such a good time anymore, her cheek stung and she was hungry.Taitsukun's words slowly sunk into her head and she realized that she might not even get lucky in this dream.That didn't seem fair at all!It especially was not fair when she realized her job was just to gather all the Seishi and than leave with nothing.What was the point? 

Nuriko looked down at Arysa/Miaka and noticed how upset she was.Her heart went out to this new Miaka as she was stuck in a strange world with no friends, and had to hide her true self from her companions.Nuriko knew a lot about how painful it was to hide.Also, her situation with Tamahome mirrored his situation with Hotohori.Nuriko decided she would do her best to help the substitute Miko accomplish her task.At his decision, Nuriko's mark of Suzaku gave out a red light and the two were bathed in a soft warm glow. 

Taitsukun smiled wide at the red light enveloping the two new comrades.Her lips grew until they hid her body and she disappeared from sight. 

"Come Miaka … uhmmm, Arysa?Get dressed and we'll get breakfast." ordered Nuriko. 

"Thanks Nuriko." said Arysa dejectedly, "but I'm too depressed to eat." 

"You will eat," said Nuriko, "remember Miaka eats lots all the time." 

"I just…. I just don't think I can do this." Arysa mumbled as she shrugged on what looked to be schoolgirls uniform.She decided not to put on the vest and jacket, and instead knotted the shirt high in front.The blue bow tie was unraveled and used to tie her hair back in a high ponytail.Now, if only she had her original body she would be the perfect cheerleader with blond hair and big boobs. 

Nuriko looked at Miaka and laughed.He untied Miaka's shirt and tucked it into her skirt.The vest and jacket were folded and hid in his tunic."You can do this.I'll help you." swore Nuriko, as he bent down and hugged the confused girl. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

Ayn looked around, aghast at her new surroundings.Who would have ever believed that the Fushigi Yuugi story could happen for real?Who was she in the story: Miaka or Yui?She quickly hobbled to the riverside and checked her reflection in the water.

"Well," she said relieved, "at least I still look like myself!"She admired her reflection, with short blonde hair and strong features she was quite attractive, which, thinking back to what happened to Yui when she arrived in this world, might not be such a good idea.Thinking fast she took the tensor bandage from her sprained ankle and wrapped it around her chest.Like Arysa, she was well endowed but with her baggy jacket and short hair she might just pass for a guy. 

It seemed around mid-afternoon; she found a nice shady spot underneath a tree and leaned against it trying to hide herself from passers by.She may have dozed, as when she opened her eyes it was early evening and there was a man with blue hair having a swim in the river right in front of her. 

He was laughing softly to himself, as Ayn is want to do on occasion.His hair wasn't long, but spiky.Ayn looked to the riverbank and saw the man's clothes and staff. 

"Sweet!" exclaimed Ayn; "it's Chichiri…. Swimming … in the nude!"Ayn silently thanked her lucky stars for sending her such a good dream. 

She watched his slim body cut the water silently.He swam away from the bank of the river where Ayn waited to the other side.Ayn had a great view of his strong wide back.Chichiri wasn't built like the other Seishi but all his movements betrayed a sense of intelligence and self-assurance that Ayn found most attractive.She blinked and much to her disappointment, Chichiri stood fully clothed in front of her. 

"Da, yahdda blah maughj blah?" asked Chichiri. 

"Shit." said Ayn."Damn, why didn't I learn Japanese when I had the chance?" 

Chichiri pointed to himself and said "Chichiri"; he then tapped Ayn on the shoulder and said, "Shit?" 

Ayn laughed, thought at lightning speed for a male Japanese name and said "Mamoru" and groaned.She really thought that she would have to do something about that Sailor Moon obsession…  
  
Chichiri made a few circular motions with his staff, a red ball was created in his hands and he threw it at Ayn.Ayn tried to duck but ended up knocking herself hard against the tree on which she was leaning.The world faded to black. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

To be continued ... 


	2. Friendly Feelings

The characters used in this story are copyright of Yu Watase and are just being borrowed for this brief interlude.

** Too Many Mikos  
By: Arysa   
Chapter 2: Friendly Feelings**

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

Arysa/Miaka wasn't having a good time either. She found herself at the breakfast table trying her best to eat a second helping of something that looked like rice and mystery meat. Arysa wasn't too fond of eating mystery meat. She was Jewish and as such most Oriental cuisine was out of bounds. She reached for the bowl, closed her eyes and gulped it down. Everyone around the table let out a sigh of relief.   
  
"Hotohori," Arysa/Miaka said, "do you have any advisors at the palace that can help decipher the scroll?"  
  
"Yes", said Hotohori, "I have many advisors, all are at your service Suzaku no Miko." Hotohori smiled and without meaning too Arysa found her heart beating rapidly. Damn, Hotohori was so gorgeous!  
  
"Uhm ... thanks Hot-ohori." Arysa giggled. Nuriko kicked her ankle and brought her back to attention.  
  
"Hotohori?"  
  
"Yes, Miaka?"  
  
"I'm looking for a very special kind of advisor, one who is young, without preconceptions of problem resolutions. This kind of person may not have much experience, but will be able to see past the current situation and help forecast possibilities that may not occur to us." As Arysa/Miaka finished this thought, she noticed Hotohori was looking at her kind of funny and Tamahome was downright scared.   
  
Great, thought Arysa, I forgot, Miaka doesn't talk like that. I better think fast. "Can I have some more food?" she asked.  
  
The look of concern on her friends faces vanished and another plateful of food was brought to the table.  
  
"Miaka, when you finish eating we will return to the palace." said Hotohori. "I have an idea of the kind of person you're looking for. There is a young man who at thirteen recently passed two of the three public service exams. I will ask him to the palace."   
  
"Miaka," said Tamahome.  
  
"Tamahome?" said Arysa/Miaka.  
  
"I'd like to stop at my village on our way back to the castle. Would you accompany me?"  
  
"We'd love to Tama-chan, thank you so much for inviting us!" exclaimed Nuriko.  
  
"Yes, that's a generous offer Tamahome, I haven't been to the outskirts of Konan in quite some time. Visiting your village will give me the perfect opportunity to find out how our peasants are prospering." chimed in Hotohori.  
  
Arysa giggled at Tamahome's rather disappointed look. She correctly assumed that he had meant for the two to go together and continue where they had last night been so rudely interrupted. She gave him a big wink and said, "I'd love to see the place where you grew up. Let's go!"  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

  
Ayn woke up beside Chichiri and a warm fire. A spot check of her private person revealed that she was still fully clothed. She watched the firelight dance over Chichiri's cheekbones, she found her hand reaching of it's own accord to stroke his cheek. She let her fingers trace the scar that ran from one eye down to his chin. Chichiri grabbed her hand hard and woke up with a start. When he noticed it was just Ayn he let go of her hand and in a whisk of motion put on one of his masks.  
  
Chichiri sat up and said, "Who are you Mamoru?"   
  
Well, now Ayn was in a bit of a bind. It seemed that this wonderful creature believed she was a he, and now wanted some kind of explanation. She wasn't much good at lying, so she thought she'd go with the truth as close as possible.  
  
"Chichiri," she began, "I was in our ... uhmmm ... book storage place looking for information for my studies and came across this book called The Universe of the Four Gods, next thing I knew, I was here."  
  
"That's quite odd," said Chichiri, "I had thought only a Miko could enter this world. This may mean that the barrier between our worlds is breaking, and that the balance of the universe may be disrupted. We should consult my former teacher, Taitsukun, for advice"  
  
"All right." Agreed Ayn, she didn't say it but in heart she knew she'd follow Chichiri anywhere.  
  
"Are you hungry Mamoru?" asked Chichiri.  
  
Ayn's stomach answered for her and Chichiri laughed. The two headed into town for dinner. Along the way they talked about inconsequential things and gradually, Ayn learned the extent of Chichiri's loneliness, and felt herself falling deeply in love with the young sorcerer. Chichiri felt unusually relaxed beside the newcomer and they enjoyed a long evening meal. It had been a quite some time since Chichiri was able to converse with anyone who challenged his thinking and listened so attentively.  
  
Chichiri rented them a room and they went upstairs. The room had one bed with a night table on either side holding a candle. The window let in the light of the moon but most of the room was in darkness. Ayn sought the side of the bed farthest from the window, stowed her backpack and took of her shoes. She turned around to see a nude Chichiri climbing into bed beside her. Oh man, did he really expect her to be able to sleep with such a hot man so close?  
  
She was too afraid to take of her shirt, as that would reveal her bandaged breasts. Instead she took of her pants, glad that she hadn't decided to wear pretty underwear for once! She closed her eyes and tried very hard to sleep, but, really, whom was she kidding?  
  
Finally, she gave up and turned to face Chichiri. Chichiri's blanket only came to mid chest. With a little maneuvering she was able to get the blanket down further to reveal more of his body. He had a slight build with strong definition. She admired his chest as her eyes traveled further down his body. She could see soft hair on his lower stomach and she very much wanted to pull the blanket down further. Each time he exhaled, a jet of warm air fluttered near her chest and she was becoming very turned on. Even with the thick bandage she knew her nipples were rock hard and she had never wanted anymore more in her entire life.  
  
"It's cold in here No Dah!" exclaimed Chichiri. He smiled foolishly at Ayn, pulled up the blanket, rolled away from her and went to sleep.  
  
Ayn let out a loud sigh of relief as temptation was removed from sight, rolled over and within minutes was out cold.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

  
Miaka/Arysa opened her eyes and to her horror discovered she was still not home! Where was Yui-chan? She was lying on a bed staring at a Manga whose characters looked oddly familiar. Dropping the book, she stood up quickly and turned around to come face to face with a pretty young woman about her height with long blond hair. She smiled at the person and said "Excuse me miss, could you please tell me where I am?" To her horror she saw the person mimic her actions. Miaka realized she was looking at a reflection.   
  
"Tamahome!" she cried as she fainted.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

  
"Miaka!" yelled Tamahome as he ran towards Arysa/Miaka. "Are you OK?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine." said Arysa, looking rather confused. Arysa and Nuriko were walking towards Tamahome's town while he and Hotohori had scouted ahead looking for assassins. It was beautiful sunny day and the world seemed so alive. Arysa was a city girl who rarely got out to the country, she was almost happy to be in the Universe of the Four Gods.  
  
"Oh," said Tamahome. "I just felt that you called me. I guess I was mistaken!" Tamahome gave Miaka a large grin reached down and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm glad you're all right." He abruptly turned around and went forward to scour the trail ahead.  
  
A look of shock passed across Nuriko's features. Both Nuriko and Arysa came to the conclusion that the real Miaka must have called to Tamahome. The fact that Miaka's love could penetrate universes sent shivers down Arysa's spine. Nuriko noticed Arysa's consternation and put his arm around her.  
  
"It's all right Arysa." said Nuriko softly. "Their love is meant to be, just do your job without causing too much pain and go home."  
  
Arysa looked up into Nuriko's warm eyes and smiled. She had never met a man so sensitive before; it was nice.   
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

  
It was mid afternoon and Ayn/Mamoru was in hell. She couldn't tell Chichiri that she was a woman, and she was completely in love.   
  
That morning she had made the mistake of almost kissing Chichiri, for a split second her heart stopped when it seemed like he was going to kiss her back before he made a few of those "No Dah" comments and called for breakfast. They had spent the rest of the day discussing his past girlfriend. His story about how he lost his love and his best friend made Ayn's heart go out to the handsome monk. However, she had a sneaking suspicion that Chichiri had told her the story just to prove that he wasn't gay as he thought Ayn was a man.  
  
They were reaching the mountains when Chichiri stopped and called for a rest. Ayn was most grateful to sit down for a minute, as her ankle was killing her. It was hard to walk without the tensor bandage, but she couldn't tell Chichiri yet ... or could she? She pulled off her backpack and massaged her ankle.  
  
Chichiri approached looking concerned. "Are you all right, Mamoru?" he asked.  
  
"My ankle is killing me." said Ayn/Mamoru.  
  
"No Dah!" said Chichiri. "I can help with that."   
  
Chichiri leaned over and pulled Ayn's ankle into his lap. He gently massaged from the foot towards the ankle and from the leg down. He was moving the blood away from the swelling area while humming softly. The pain was leaving Ayn and her ankle felt almost like new.  
  
"I didn't know you were healer!" exclaimed Ayn.  
  
"No Dah, I'm not a healer but I have studied the body. I'm glad you're feeling better." replied Chichiri as he smiled at his charge. Chichiri couldn't help it but there was something different about Mamoru, he felt strangely ... no, he was just so lonely for so long that he didn't understand friendship anymore.  
  
"Are you hungry Mamoru?" Chichiri asked.  
  
Ayn could just nod. Chichiri still had her leg in his lap and she didn't want to move.  
  
"I'll find us food, No-Dah!" and with that Chichiri shook his walking stick and disappeared.  
  
Ayn sat and thought about what to tell Chichiri on his return. She could no longer lie to the man she loved.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

  
Before they knew it Nuriko and Arysa/Miaka had arrived in Tamahome's village. It was rather poor and a myriad of smells reached them quite before they were prepared. The walls were falling in on themselves, and children ran in packs across the open courtyard. Hotohori was speaking to someone who looked like the town's mayor, and Tamahome was surrounded by a gaggle of young ones. He picked up a young girl in his arms and approached. He looked at Arysa/Miaka and he seemed to glow with love for both Miaka and the child in his arms.  
  
"This is Yurien." said Tamahome. "I raised her myself after our Mother died. Yurien this is Miaka and Nuriko. They are my friends."  
  
Yurien pulled away from Tamahome and ran to Arysa/Miaka and hugged her. "Are you my brother's fiancé?" she said sweetly.  
  
"Yurien!" Tamahome was shocked at her question. He looked up and saw a sad smile on his beloved's face. Tamahome made a mental note to discuss the matter further soon. He loved Miaka and her relationship with Nuriko was starting to worry him. Miaka didn't seem to need him anymore and aside from his family, she was the only thing that held any meaning.  
  
A worried Hotohori approached the group. "Assassins from Kutou have been spotted in the area." He reported. "We should leave at first light for the palace."  
  
"Hotohori, " said Arysa/Miaka, "can we borrow a carriage and have Tamahome's family stay with us at the palace. With Kutou stepping up the action, we will need all of the Seishi able to fully concentrate on our task."  
  
"Of course!" Hotohori replied. "Why didn't I think of that? Please Tamahome. Go to your family and prepare them to be moved to the palace."  
  
Tamahome dropped to his knees. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he blurted out uncontrollably. He grinned foolishly from ear to ear, picked up Yurien, and the giggling twosome ran back to their house to prepare."  
  
While Tamahome had dinner with his family; Arysa, Nuriko and Hotohori were put up at the Mayor's house. The Mayor and Hotohori worked out a plan to ease poverty in the region as well as a defensive strategy to protect the townsfolk against invaders. After dinner, Arysa/Miaka wandered outside for some air, and ran into Tamahome.  
  
"Tamahome!" whispered Arysa/Miaka excitedly. He was so handsome in the moonlight with the stars reflecting the highlights in his hair.  
  
He reached for her and held her in his arms. "Miaka, let's go." He led her to the forest; they walked hand in hand till they reached a little clearing with a pond. By the pond were two flat stones. They sat together on one stone that was still warm from the afternoon heat.  
  
Tamahome put his arms around what he thought was Miaka and pulled her close. Arysa/Miaka sank into his embrace. She looked up and noticed his eyes were dancing.  
  
"Miaka, " Tamahome began, "this was my favorite place as a child. I brought you here because I am no longer a child and neither are you." He placed a kiss on Miaka's forehead. "I love you Miaka, I'm glad you didn't go back to your world. I could not stand for us to be parted."   
  
Arysa/Miaka turned to face him. "Tamahome." she said as she kissed him hard on the lips.  
  
"Oh ... Miaka ... is this what girls do in your world?" Tamahome asked with saucer shaped eyes.  
  
"Only when they're in love." Arysa/Miaka replied. She felt that it was a good response as she didn't really love Tamahome and felt a bit bad for interceding in these private moments, but what was she going to do? She had to keep him from finding out that his love was gone, and to be honest, she wanted to prolong her time with this gorgeous creature as much as possible!  
  
"Actually Tamahome, what do you have planned for tonight?" Arysa asked nervously. She knew that though she didn't love Tamahome, that she was way too attracted to him to think clearly in his arms.  
  
"Don't worry, Miaka" said Tamahome as he stroked her face. "I would never hurt you."  
  
"Tamahome."  
  
"Miaka."  
  
"Tamahome, I must remain a virgin so I can call Suzaku." Arysa/Miaka admitted as she attempted to pull away from Tamahome.  
  
"Virgin?" Tamahome asked confusedly. "Miaka, I intend on making you my wife. I would not shame either of us by taking you now. I love you."  
  
"Oh ..." said Arysa/Miaka. She turned around and kissed him. "In my world there are many things aside from intercourse that are done when people are in love."  
  
Tamahome laughed deeply in his throat. Arysa couldn't believe how sexy he sounded even when he was laughing!  
  
"Miaka?"  
  
"Tamahome?"  
  
"Miaka, do these many things include those we experienced at Taitsukun's?" Tamahome teasingly asked with a smile as he pulled her close and kissed her hand, than each finger in turn. Rather than continuing up her arms, he picked her up and put her in his lap and kissed her deeply while running his hands down her back.  
  
"Oh ... Tamahome." Arysa/Miaka murmured. She had no idea Tamahome would be such a quick study!  
  
Tamahome took of his shirt and laid it down on the rock and slowly lowered Miaka until she was lying down. He kissed her lips, her ears and her neck while his hands stroked her shoulders, when he reached her breasts, Arysa/Miaka moaned softly and moved her body under his so they rubbed together.  
  
Arysa was feeling dizzy with desire for a cartoon character! She had to stop this before it was too late, but even while she was having these thoughts her hands had dropped down from Tamahome's chest to his belt, and than lower still.  
  
Tamahome moaned and pressed himself into Arysa/Miaka's hands. He reached down and undid the buttons on Miaka's blouse. His hands stroked her breasts, circling the nipples and than finally he bent down and took one in his mouth.  
  
Arysa/Miaka threw her head back and pushed her breast harder against Tamahome's mouth. Encouraged by his lover's reaction he trailed kisses lower until he the waist of her skirts.  
  
"Don't stop!" she yelped. "It feels so good, Tamahome."  
  
Tamahome smiled and raised Miaka's skirt. He touched her gently on top of her panties and noticed the dampness. He used his other hand to caress her nipples. Meanwhile, Arysa/Miaka was pressing and releasing her hand against Tamahome's nether region. The moment Tamahome reached under her panties and touched her clit Arysa/Miaka came violently. At his lover's reaction, Tamahome shuddered in his own release.  
  
Tamahome looked down at Miaka and the love in his eyes made Arysa want to die, as she well knew his feelings had nothing to do with her. "Miaka, I love you." he said, "You're so beautiful, I will make you the happiest bride in the entire world." He looked down at Miaka and kissed her. However, he couldn't help but notice that, even here and now, she was sad. He held her tight and soon after they walked back to the village arm in arm.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

  
The food Chichiri brought was so succulent and fresh, Ayn was afraid to ask where it had come from, but as it was amazing, she decided to keep quiet.  
  
Their meal together was awkward. Ayn was trying her best to find a way to tell Chichiri that she wasn't a guy, and Chichiri was doing his best to tell her that he wasn't gay. Finally, Ayn gave up and the remainder of the meal was spent in silence.  
  
Suddenly, Chichiri launched himself at Ayn and rolled them into the bush. He had Ayn pinned to the ground by her arms on either side of her body. Ayn didn't know what to do, her heart was beating very quickly, and the feel of his weight on her body was exciting. She looked into his eyes and he looked away. She blushed.  
  
Harsh voices could be heard all around their hiding place. Ayn lost count of the number of men who passed them in the night. Gradually, as Chichiri realized Ayn wasn't going to give them away he rolled off Ayn and lay beside her.   
  
As darkness descended, Ayn began to shiver from fright and cold. Ayn curled up into the fetal position and did her best to keep quiet. Chichiri spooned Ayn from behind and his warmth helped Ayn relax ... but she couldn't stop shaking. It was so nice being held by this wonderful blue haired being. Eventually, she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Chichiri on the other hand, couldn't sleep at all. When he put his arms around Ayn/Mamoru he had noticed that she was a woman. He could feel the outline of her bound breasts underneath her jacket and he now understood what she was trying to tell him at dinner. He mentally cursed himself for being an ass. But, was it possible to have a relationship with a Miko?  
  
As if in answer, in her sleep Ayn snuggled closer to Chichiri. He smiled. Perhaps a better question would be is it possible to stop loving a Miko? His Miko.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

To be continued ... 


	3. Confusing Closeness

The characters used in this story are copyright of Yu Watase and are just being borrowed for this brief interlude.

** Too Many Mikos  
By: Arysa   
Chapter 3: Confusing Closeness**

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

"Well ... maybe Arysa was too busy reading Fushigi Yuugi to notice I'm late." prayed Terry as he crept into Arysa's apartment. He found Arysa curled up in a little ball on the floor. He decided to let her sleep, at least this way she wouldn't notice how late he had arrived! He went to Arysa's computer and began to rifle through her anime collection.  
  
"Who on earth needs this many pictures of Tamahome anyway?" Terry grumbled.  


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

Tamahome had brought Arysa/Miaka back to the Mayor's house and given her into Nuriko's hands. She hadn't said a single word since Tamahome's proposal and looked visibly upset. Tamahome was worried that perhaps they had gone too far too fast, but didn't she love him? Of course she did, he reasoned. But when was the last time she had said so? He wandered back to his house to make final preparations for his family's move more confused than satisfied.  
  
Nuriko took Arysa into the room they shared. "What happened?" she asked gently as he helped her into her nightgown and bed. Arysa responded by hugging Nuriko tightly, the two fell into bed and lay there embracing.  
  
"Tamahome doesn't want me." Arysa confessed into Nuriko's chest. "I've never felt so used. But how can it be used when I wanted him so badly? I'm so ashamed."  
  
"Hush now, Arysa. It'll be all right." said Nuriko as he lightly brushed her hair from her face. "It's less painful if you think of something else, why not tell me about your world?" Nuriko suggested.  
  
The two spent the night talking quietly about cross-dressing, sexuality and equal opportunity in the world of the Miko's. Nuriko was happy to hear that Arysa didn't consider him abnormal, and seemed to accept him for who he was. Nuriko told Arysa more about his sister Korin, but couldn't answer when Arysa asked him if he was attracted to men as part of his Korin-guise, or because of a natural response. Soon Arysa fell asleep in Nuriko's arms, but Nuriko couldn't sleep. He had never articulated his position before, and now that he had, he wondered about his own sexuality. He looked down at Arysa/Miaka and gave her a little hug.  
  
Arysa squirmed away from Nuriko and said "Terry, stop that. We'll play later, I'm sleepy."  
  
"Who's Terry?" Nuriko said. Arysa was sleeping and didn't answer. Was Terry a man or a woman, and why did that answer concern Nuriko so much. How come Arysa understood his cross-dressing so well? Nuriko rolled away from Arysa/Miaka and tried hard to sleep but like Chichiri, sleep escaped him.  


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

  
Since Chichiri hadn't really slept well, he was up long before Ayn, had a fire going and some oatmeal cooking. Ayn woke slowly; she had slept surprisingly well considering it was her first night on the ground.  
  
Chichiri served Ayn breakfast and asked, "How did you come to this world?" Ayn again told the story about the book and the library.  
  
"I'm sorry Mamoru. That wasn't the question I wanted to ask." Chichiri said as he moved to sit directly in front of Ayn. He looked into her eyes and saw the person behind the lies.  
  
Ayn immediately understood what Chichiri meant. After all, Ayn was well endowed, she correctly reasoned that lying in his arms last night must have given away her true identify.  
  
"My name is Ayn." she said.  
  
"The Miko is named Ayn." repeated Chichiri. "I have long since known I was a Seishi of Suzaku meant to protect you, a visitor from another world. I apologize for not recognizing you directly Suzaku no Miko."  
  
"Huh?" said Ayn. "I'm not a Miko, Miaka is Suzaku no Miko."  
  
"Miaka?" wondered Chichiri. "I have not heard of her, no dah!"  
  
"Yes, Miaka. She's probably at the palace right now trying to figure out how to find her Seishi." said Ayn. "And besides," she continued, "I am not a Miko."  
  
"You are a Miko, a maiden from another world." Chichiri said affirmatively. "I will take you to the palace. It is rumored that the emperor has the mark of the sea snake, Hotohori, on his neck. He is another Seishi of Suzaku. Together we will determine your place in this world."  
  
They finished their breakfast and began the journey to the palace. Along the way Ayn removed her Tensor bandage from her chest and put it back on her ankle. As it was a beautiful warm day she took of her jacket. It was clear to an appreciative Chichiri, and all who passed, that Ayn was a woman.  


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

  
Arysa/Miaka and her companions reached the palace mid morning. Chiriko, whom Hotohori had summoned to the palace via a messenger from Tamahome's town last night had arrived and proven to be the fourth Seishi. The three of them closeted themselves in Hotohori's conference room with the scroll of Suzaku and worked to decipher the hints for finding the next Seishi. Morning passed into afternoon without any of the party noticing.  
  
Tamahome, however, knew the time. He also knew that his Miaka was not capable of losing herself to a problem if it meant ignoring lunch. In fact, Miaka had been doing many strange things recently. It had all seemed to start right after that failed attempt to send her back home.  
  
"Hey Tama-chan! What's wrong?" asked Nuriko. He had been watching Tamahome pace for most of the day. Nuriko suspected that Tamahome might know Miaka was not Miaka and this worried him. He wasn't sure he wanted to loose Arysa just yet ... he might not want to let her go for a long while.  
  
"I think Miaka might be pushing herself too hard." stated Tamahome coldly. "She forgot lunch."  
  
Warning bells went off in Nuriko's head at Tamahome's tone of voice. He immediately sent for lunch and Arysa/Miaka and her four Seishi sat down to a late afternoon meal.  
  
Arysa/Miaka was concentrating on the last riddle in the scroll. She knew that in the real Fushigi Yuugi universe Chichiri should have been the next Seishi. Miaka had found him by accident. Arysa reasoned that sending out search parties for a wandering monk would not be particularly helpful. She was eating more by habit than by wish and refused a second helping though the food was delicious.  
  
"Miaka?" Tamahome asked as he picked at his food. The fact that Miaka wasn't gulping down her meal confirmed his suspicions. He needed to find out where his true love had gone and this creature that possessed her body was his only clue.  
  
"Yes Tamahome?" asked Arysa/Miaka.   
  
"Let's take a walk after lunch. You've been stuck inside all day." stated Tamahome.  
  
Arysa pleaded with Nuriko with her eyes from across the table. After last night she didn't think she could be alone with Tamahome safely.   
  
"Sure, I haven't spent time with you or Nuriko all day. Let's the three of us go into town." said Arysa/Miaka.  
  
"No." stated Tamahome unemotionally. "Just the two of us, if you don't mind Nuriko."  
  
"Oh ... all right." said Nuriko worriedly. Tamahome's attitude just confirmed to Nuriko that he wasn't the only one who knew that Miaka was not quite Miaka.  


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

Chichiri and Ayn were nearing the palace. They had spent the day getting to know each other. It felt great not having to pretend anymore that she was a man. They laughed and just enjoyed the day. They stopped on the edges of town at a hotel for lunch and a bath before heading to the palace.  
  
The hotel was famous for it's hot baths. Ayn luxuriated in the warmth of the water. It was nice to see so many women of so many different sizes enjoying the baths without fear of being criticized based on their looks. Ayn soaked for a good half hour and gradually noticed that she was the only one in the bath. She closed her eyes and listened to the calming sound of the water lapping the shore.  
  
Though she was physically relaxed, mentally she just could not unwind. She knew that Chichiri was on the other side of the natural rock barrier enjoying the same water. She wished they were bathing together. She thought about Chichiri as she had seen him earlier in the water, she thought about Chichiri as she had seen him the night at the hotel in bed with the moonlight caressing his body, she thought about how nice it was to spend the night in his arms.  
  
She let her hands fall underwater and trace the outline of her thighs. She thought about Chichiri running his hands down her thighs to the space between. She began to stroke herself softly calling his name. Very quickly waves of pleasure ran over her body and she threw her head back.  
  
To her surprise her head hit a person rather than her towel and she was quite embarrassed. Her embarrassment ended as she was pushed down and held under water. She struggled roughly with her attacker and managed to get far enough above water to scream "Chichiri! Help Me!" before she was pushed back into the bath. She was rapidly running out of oxygen and the world was going black. She felt herself go limp and wondered if this is what death was like.  


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

  
After lunch Tamahome took Arysa/Miaka by the hand and led her through the beautiful castle grounds to her room. He closed and secured the door behind them and smiled at Miaka.  
  
Arysa/Miaka was, well, nervous...to say the least! She had often fantasized about what she would do trapped in a room with Tamahome, but now she was finding that she just didn't want to be near him when his love for Miaka was so apparent. Each touch reminded her that he didn't belong to her; he was Miaka's.  
  
Tamahome threw Miaka onto the bed and roughly took all of her clothes off.   
  
"Stop it, Tamahome!" Arysa/Miaka screamed. She couldn't believe what he was doing. Did Tamahome know who she was? What was he going to do? She kicked him in the face and tried to knife at his neck with her hand, but he caught it and pinned her to the bed.  
  
Tamahome stared at Miaka's naked body. "I don't understand," he began, "you look like Miaka but you're not Miaka. Miaka would never play with me like you do, she would never choose the scroll over lunch and she wouldn't know how to protect herself from an attacker." He let go of Arysa/Miaka but sill hovered over her body. "I don't know who you are but please return Miaka to me." he begged.  
  
The door bust into slivers. Nuriko took Tamahome by the back of his shirt and flung him to the floor. A red light seemed to shine from Nuriko as he stood shaking in anger. "Get away from her." he commanded.   
  
Tamahome picked himself up and made to leave the room. "This isn't over ... Miaka." he said over his shoulder as he retreated.  
  
"Are you OK Arysa?" Nuriko asked with a concerned voice.  
  
"I'm fine Nuriko, but what are we going to do now?" Arysa said. "I'm worried."  
  
Nuriko pulled Arysa/Miaka into his arms. "I'll protect you for sure Arysa." he said as he reached down and kissed the trembling girl on the mouth.  


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

  
Miaka slowly regained consciousness, she had the worst dream ... well, maybe not all parts were bad ... after all, there was this handsome man named Tamahome who made her heart race. Hmmmnnn .... Tamahome. Just saying his name gave her the shivers.  
  
"Arysa, don't you think this obsession has gone a little too far?" asked Terry. Terry was sitting at Arysa's computer and randomly flicking through her Fushigi Yuugi picture collection.   
  
"Nah ni?" said Miaka/Arysa. Miaka was quite confused. Her surroundings weren't recognizable at all and they now included a strange man who was looking at her sadly and speaking English. Where on earth was she now?  
  
"Na ... nee?" Terry asked. What kind of game did Arysa think she was she playing? Terry lay down beside Miaka/Arysa and put his arms around her. Even though she was damn strange he loved her as he had everyday for the past five years.  
  
Miaka panicked. She began to struggle away from Terry. He laughed. Terry knew that if Arysa really wanted to get away from him she could in a heart beat. Arysa had taken Tae Kwon Do lessons for as long as he'd known her, and she was some level of black belt. He could never remember which! He figured she was just playing hard to get and all her struggling was rubbing him in all the right places. He laughed again, this time lower in his throat and rolled on top of Miaka/Arysa and kissed her full on the mouth.  
  
"Tamahome!" Miaka screamed as she disappeared into red light.  
  
A rather confused Terry landed hard on the floor where Miaka/Arysa used to be and knocked himself out cold.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

To be continued ... 


	4. A Startling Summons

The characters used in this story are copyright of Yu Watase and are just being borrowed for this brief interlude.

** Too Many Mikos  
By: Arysa   
Chapter 4: A Startling Summons**

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

Ayn opened her eyes to a blue world. Was this heaven? The blue slowly fell away from her body in a wave and she realized it was hair. She followed the hair to the face of a handsome young man with a striking scar on his left cheek.   
  
Chichiri was looking at Ayn worriedly. He had hit her attacker with his chi using such force that the assassin was instantly killed. He had to call on reserves of power to help Ayn find her way back to her body. "Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
Ayn smiled. She was feeling weak but happy, as Chichiri looked very concerned about her welfare. She couldn't wait to prove to him that she was no Miko. She grinned.  
  
Chichiri smiled. "Let's go to the palace than." He offered his hand to Ayn. Ayn briefly wondered how she was now fully dressed but let it go and took the outstretched hand. Together they went to the palace.  


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

Arysa/Miaka was sitting on her bed confused. Tamahome had just assaulted her and Nuriko had just kissed her. Between the two men she had quite an exciting afternoon. Nuriko was so nice and tasted like sweet tapioca. A messenger who requested her presence in the main audience chamber interrupted her reverie.  
  
The messenger led Arysa/Miaka out of her chamber. In the hallway they met with several guards who fell into step on either side of Arysa.   
  
"Oh shit." said Arysa as she looked worriedly around her, there didn't seem to be any escape route. On the other hand, if she were to escape where would she go? She decided to pretend that the guards were there for her protection rather than protection against her escape.  
  
She reached the hall and was waved inside by the messenger. The guards promptly moved to guard the only exit. There would be no easy escape from the room.  
  
Hotohori was sitting on his throne with Tamahome on his right, Chiriko at his feet and Nuriko on his left. "We wish to know who you are." stated Hotohori.  
  
Nuriko looked askance at Hotohori and tried to speak. Hotohori silenced him with a wave of his hand. Tamahome was visibly upset.  
  
Arysa decided to come clean. "My name is Arysa, I'm not Miaka though I'm currently in Miaka's body."  
  
"I see," said Hotohori, "Tamahome you were correct, a monster has taken over Miaka. It must have happened when we tried to send Miaka home. Tatisukun did warn us that the method was perilous."  
  
"Give me back Miaka!" Tamahome yelled as he raced towards Arysa/Miaka. Without thinking, Arysa stepped aside and knifed him in the throat with her hand. As Tamahome went down, Hotohori approached drawing his holy sword.  
  
"Hotohori, no!" screamed Chiriko as he placed himself between Hotohori and Arysa/Miaka. "If this was indeed a monster why would it not have attacked by now? If you kill this thing called Arysa you'll destroy Miaka. Stop it!"  
  
"You are very wise for someone so young." said Hotohori.   
  
Believing Hotohori had listened to reason; Chiriko removed himself from between the two opponents. As soon as Chiriko moved away, Hotohori rushed Arysa/Miaka with his sword. Arysa automatically stepped aside and thanked God for her martial arts training. Hotohori made another pass at Arysa/Miaka but Nuriko stopped his sword arm in mid swing.  
  
"Stop it!" shouted Nuriko.   
  
Meanwhile, Tamahome had pulled himself up roughly from the floor and grabbed Arysa/Miaka from behind, pinned her arms to her body and began to squeeze hard. "If I need to I will remove you by force." he warned.  
  
"Fine, remove me by force! I just want to go home!" Arysa yelled. "Tatisukun, send me home. Please!" she pleaded. "Suzaku! Let me go!"  
  
A loud shout of "Tamahome!" was heard resounding through the audience chamber. It was Miaka's voice. Believing his treatment of Arysa/Miaka was working, Tamahome squeezed harder. Nuriko tried to make for the struggling pair but Hotohori was keeping him at bay with his sword.   
  
A red light began to glow from Miaka/Arysa's body. Tamahome dropped his arms and Miaka sank to the floor. She looked up at Tamahome with pure love in her eyes. "Tamahome?" she asked.  
  
"Miaka." Tamahome said as he reached down and pulled his true love into his arms.  


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

  
"But we must see the emperor." said Chichiri to the guard outside the audience chamber. "It concerns Suzaku no Miko."  
  
"Our orders are no one is allowed to pass till the emperor appears" the guard said menacingly. "Now leave!"  
  
Chichiri waved his arm and smoke filled the hall. He shook his staff and a statue of the emperor across from the chamber door smiled and walked towards the guards. The guards immediately bowed. Chichiri grabbed Ayn and the two hurried into the chamber past the bent over men.  
  
Chichiri and Ayn entered the room and saw a young girl being squeezed by a dark haired man with a picture of an ogre on his forehead. The emperor and another man were fighting sword versus fist, while a plainly terrified young boy looked on worriedly.  
  
Suddenly the room was filled with red light and the girl being attacked fell to the floor. As the red light hit Chichiri, his sign glowed an answer to the summons. In the midst of the light Chichiri saw a second girl materialize on the throne. The second girl was wearing a short black shrift and her hair seemed to sparkle. Chichiri wandered what kind of magic the new girl possessed.  
  
"Arysa!" Ayn screamed as she rushed towards the second girl. "What are you doing here?" Ayn shook Arysa. "Wake up!" she said, "This isn't funny."  
  
Nuriko and Hotohori had abandoned their fight when the red light appeared. Nuriko moved towards the throne. "Arysa," he said, "please wake up."  
  
At the kind look in Nuriko's eyes Ayn backed away from Arysa and ended up falling over Chiriko who was sitting at the base of the throne.  
  
Miaka giggled. Usually she was the biggest klutz in the world. Miaka was so happy to be back in Tamahome's arms. He didn't seem like he would ever let go and Miaka didn't want him to anyway. But, the girl on the throne looked awfully familiar. Where had she seen her before?  
  
"Oh!" said Miaka with recognition in her voice. "It's the girl from the mirror!"  
  
"The mirror?" Hotohori said. He drew his sword. Their last encounter with a demon from a mirror nearly cost Miaka's life.   
  
Chiriko moved away from the throne to stand beside Chichiri. Nuriko placed himself between Arysa and Hotohori.  
  
"Nuriko!" Miaka said as she finally moved away from Tamahome and bounded towards her friend. "What happened? Why are you fighting Hotohori, I thought you loved him."  
  
"Well ... Hotohori is beautiful." said Nuriko as he winked broadly. "But, I never actually loved him. In fact, I think I may not be ... never mind." he said as he shook his head.  
  
"Hotohori, what's happening?" Miaka asked as she looked around the room. The remaining traces of red light briefly lit upon the sign of Suzaku on her forehead and she could see the same light illuminating the characters of Chichiri and Chiriko on the remaining men. "You found two more Seishi!" exclaimed Miaka. She left Hotohori and moved to her two new Seishi. "Welcome, " she said, "My name is Miaka but other's call me Suzaku no Miko."  
  
"I am pleased to meet you." said Chiriko as he bowed politely.  
  
"Myself as well, Suzaku no Miko. We have much to discuss, No-Dah!" Chichiri said cheerfully as he looked between Ayn, Arysa and Miaka.   
  
"I'm taking Arysa to my chambers." stated Nuriko. He picked up the unconscious girl and left the room.  
  
"I'm coming too!" cried Ayn as she followed Nuriko from the room.   
  
Miaka called for food, Tamahome laughed with relief and Tamahome, Miaka, Hotohori, Chiriko and Chichiri settled in for a long talk.  


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

  
Nuriko removed a bright yellow backpack from Arysa as he carefully laid her on his bed. Her arm fell off the side and as Ayn took it and placed it back on the bed Nuriko noticed the two had the same dragon shaped ring.  
  
"Are you two friends?" Nuriko asked. Nuriko looked from one maiden to the other and decided the next world must be small indeed if everyone knew each other.  
  
"Yes, we're good friends." Ayn said. "What I don't understand is what she's doing here!"  
  
"Arysa was called to gather the Seishi for Miaka. Apparently when Arysa arrived, she was accompanied by two Mikos rather than one and this changed the order of our world and the location of the remaining Seishi." explained Nuriko.  
  
"Well the two Mikos must be me and Yui." reasoned Ayn.  
  
"Yui, who's Yui?" asked Nuriko  
  
"Yui is Miaka's friend. Oh!" exclaimed Ayn. "That must be why I found the book in the library when I did. Arysa was called, and I was affected."   
  
"Ahh ... " said Nuriko. While he didn't quite understand what Ayn meant by book in the library, he did understand that they knew each other. That meant he could finally ask his question. "Then, might you know someone named Terry?"  
  
Just then Arysa woke up and saw Ayn by her bedside. "Ayn," she said, "I've just had the weirdest fucking dream."   
  
Nuriko laughed. Arysa looked up and saw Nuriko's concerned face and realized that this dream was real. She took quick stock of herself and found her body was definitely her body again. She bounded out of bed and proceeded to give herself a thorough checkout. She ran her hands from the bottom of her feet up her legs to the bottom of her black mini. As she bent over to give herself her examination her breasts almost tumbled out of her dress. She stood up and smoothed down the edges of the dress and gently traced the outline of her breasts down to her hips. Nuriko's eyes bulged as Arysa made damn sure everything, everything, was exactly where it was supposed to be.  
  
Ayn laughed and said "Arysa, stop teasing him." Ayn was well versed in how much Arysa liked to show off, but since Arysa was generally amusing she usually just let her have her way.  
  
Nuriko blushed and looked away. "I see that you're better Arysa, I'll let you two get re-acquainted." said Nuriko as he left the room closing the door softly behind him.  
  
The two women from the other world caught up on each other's activities during their time apart. Arysa told Ayn about her feelings for Nuriko, her experiences with Tamahome and asked her to keep the fact that she had a boyfriend secret. Ayn told Arysa that she was madly in love with Chichiri and she had to find a way to convince him that she was not a virgin. A messenger interrupted their conversation to invite them to dinner.  


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

  
Arysa was so happy to have a meal where she didn't have to waste her energy trying to eat like Miaka. She relaxed and enjoyed Chinese cuisine finer than she'd ever be able to afford!  
  
The conversation around the table centered on the entrance of the four maidens from the other world; Miaka, Yui, Arysa and Ayn. When Miaka heard that Yui had arrived she was thrilled, but when no one could tell her where she arrived she was heart broken. Chichiri and Chiriko briefly theorized about what the long-term effect of these visitors on their world might be, while Tamahome and Miaka spent the evening staring into each other's eyes. Miaka seemed almost too distracted to eat. Nuriko was oddly silent. Hotohori presided over the entire strange affair like the true emperor he was.  
  
Smoke filled the room and a huge face of an ugly old woman appeared out of nowhere. The men fell over their chairs while the women cheerfully made her welcome.  
  
"Well now, you have five of your seven Seishi Miaka. Good job, Arysa" Taitsukun said approvingly. "But your presence," she waved at Ayn and Arysa "is now disrupting the balance. When you wake up tomorrow you will discover yourselves back in your world."  
  
"What about me and Yui-chan?" burst Miaka. Tamahome quickly put his arm around Miaka as if by sheer will power he could prevent them from ever parting.  
  
"You two will remain." answered Taitsukun. "Yui is now Seriyuu no Miko."  
  
"Seriyuu?" questioned Miaka. "Why isn't she here?" she continued.  
  
"Seriyuu is the guardian of Kutou." answered Hotohori. "Our enemy."  
  
"Yui would never choose to be my enemy." stated Miaka. Miaka mentally made plans to sneak off at first light to Kutou and speak to Yui herself. After all, Yui must now how much she longed to see her. If she took the other Seishi it would look too menacing, and someone might get hurt. She smiled placidly at Tamahome and finished eating.   
  
"At first light?" repeated a dismayed Nuriko.   
  
"Yes." said Taitsukun. "As soon as they leave balance will be restored and Miaka and her Seishi can find the remaining two constellations, then call Suzaku." Taitsukun waved her hands repeatedly and faded out of existence.  
  
Ayn and Arysa were visibly upset by the thought of leaving so soon though they did both know they had no real roles inside the Universe of the Four Gods. Nuriko and Chichiri were fairly stunned. Hotohori, Chiriko, Tamahome and Miaka thanked the two maidens for their help in brining together the Seishi and the party broke up for the night.  
  
By mutual assent Nuriko and Arysa headed to Nuriko's chamber and Chichiri led Ayn to the chamber assigned to him as one of the guardians earlier that day.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

To be continued ... 


	5. Fighting Farewell

The characters used in this story are copyright of Yu Watase and are just being borrowed for this brief interlude.

** Too Many Mikos  
By: Arysa   
Chapter 5: Fighting Farewell**

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

When Ayn reached Chichiri's bedroom she turned to face him and said "I don't want to leave you yet, it's not fair!"  
  
"And yet you must," replied Chichiri, "you're affecting the balance of this world by affecting my heart. I can't fully give myself to Suzaku no Miko if you're not her."  
  
At Chichiri's speech Ayn's heart beat faster and all doubts vanished. She looked into his eyes and removed his mask. Chichiri stood fast and yet trembled slightly. Ayn traced the line of his scar from his eye down to his mouth and smiled. Chichiri grabbed her hand and kissed her palm.  
  
"My lady," he said, "you hold my heart completely. I love you."  
  
Ayn's eyes watered slightly and she had to blink fast to keep Chichiri in her sight. "I love you Chichiri." she whispered softly. "I've waited so long to tell ..."  
  
Chichiri interrupted Ayn with a kiss and than another and soon they were lost in each other's kisses. They stepped towards the bed and as Chichiri leaned Ayn back his eyes were full of questions. In answer, Ayn smiled and slightly pulled Chichiri so he was lying full on top of her and they kissed some more. Chichiri's body was as warm as when they lay under the stars hiding from the assassins in the forest.  
  
Ayn removed the remainder of Chichiri's clothing and fully admired the body she had only stolen glances of in the hotel earlier. Chichiri smiled at Ayn's obvious appreciation and spent kisses on her neck to the edge of her shirt. He struggled somewhat awkwardly with her shirt and so Ayn removed the remainder of her clothing while Chichiri watched. When she was finished she lay in bed and pulled the blanket up so that it covered her entire body.  
  
Chichiri slowly pulled the blanket down across Ayn dropping kisses on each part as it was revealed. "You are beautiful. You don't need to hide from me." he breathed into her neck. He kissed each of her breasts in turn and slowly ran his hands over her body. Ayn moaned and moved him so that he was directly on top of her, she could feel him lightly pressing against her opening and she wanted to show him how much she loved him.  
  
Chichiri entered Ayn and the two moved to a slow rhythm until their cries echoed through the chamber. Through the night as each pleasured the other, time and time again, their own pleasure was redoubled in return.  


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

  
Arysa and Nuriko shared many things; one of them was a certain air of silliness. As soon as Arysa had realized where they were heading she had said "On the mark, get set, go!" and ran off as fast as she could. Nuriko had laughed; the two reached his bed at the same time and stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
Nuriko winked, moved to close the door than stood in front of Arysa. His expression changed and than he awkwardly explained "You know who I am and that I acted as a woman for most of my adult life."   
  
Arysa winked and slowly removed her dress and let it fall to the floor. Nuriko sucked in his breath hard. Arysa was suddenly very glad she was wearing that new pink lace Victoria Secret set!   
  
"You don't seem to be a woman tonight." Arysa stated slyly noticing Nuriko's excited reaction to her body. "Don't worry, obviously there is a part of you reacting like a man. Go with it!" she giggling said as her hand reached out to Nuriko's crotch and gave him a playful squeeze. Nuriko moaned and pushed away her hand. Arysa's pout, which she was about to put on, was cancelled by Nuriko's kiss.  
  
Nuriko kissed Arysa deeply and thoroughly explored her mouth. Arysa's knees went weak and she sank on to the bed pulling Nuriko with her. The two rolled around in bed each teasing the clothes off the other until they were both nude. Arysa was pleasantly surprised by the obvious strength in Nuriko's chest and arms, she had thought that his power was solely the blessing of Suzaku, now she realized that he was strong in character and in body and all hers for the night. One night.  
  
At that sobering thought, Arysa pulled Nuriko even closer and the playful look dropped from both their features. They embraced and Arysa guided Nuriko inside her and they made love.   


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

  
Though Ayn had fought hard against the sunrise, nothing can stop time, and eventually she and Chichiri saw the first rays of the morning sun travel from the window to their bed.  
  
"I love you Ayn," said Chichiri. "I don't want to lose you."  
  
Ayn made a gurgling noise in her throat as tears again wet her face. It wasn't fair to be removed from him so soon! She held him tight and said "I love you Chichiri. I will never forget you."  
  
"Don't forget me then, Ayn." Chichiri whispered as he looked down into Ayn's gray eyes. "Don't, because while I can't be in two worlds I will still be with you."  
  
Ayn smiled. In her heart she knew that she would never find another man like the one she held now. She knew the memories they had made that night would have to last a lifetime.  
  
They embraced tightly and as the sun filled the room, Ayn's presence slowly dissipated until Chichiri's arms were empty. "I love you." he said to the now empty room.  


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

  
"Nuriko, I'll never forget you." Arysa said as she held Nuriko tightly.  
  
"I could never forget you Arysa. I'm glad we met. I love you." said Nuriko lovingly as he stroked Arysa's blond hair back from her face.  
  
"Oh Nuriko!" Arysa cried. "I wish we could be together in our world."  
  
"Well maybe we are," replied Nuriko, "we never did speak about Terry."  
  
Arysa froze and her eyes doubled in size. She couldn't figure out how Nuriko knew about Terry. Granted, they were similar in a lot of ways but was it possible?  
  
Nuriko smiled and said, "I believe we've met before and found each other again. I can't otherwise explain how comfortable I feel when I'm with you. I have no regrets. I love you Arysa."  
  
As Nuriko and Arysa kissed the sun rose and soon Arysa found herself back in her world.  
  
"No regrets" she said.  


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

  
Ayn was in the library, the book The Universe of the Four Gods seemed to have disappeared and she was frantically looking for it. She had to go back and see Chichiri one more time. She loved him so much. In her search for the book she tripped over a young man with wild hair struggling to get out of her way.  
  
"No-dah," the stranger said, "are you new here?"  
  
Ayn smiled. "I've been here for years, and you?" she asked.  
  
"I've been waiting all my life." the mysterious man smiled charmingly and the two left the library, together.  


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

  
Arysa was in her bedroom. Terry had awoken and seemed not much affected by being knocked out, which made perfect sense when you consider that Arysa was not particularly nice to him all the time.  
  
"No regrets?" asked Terry. Her behavior tonight was awfully confusing.  
  
"No ... hey you wouldn't mind if I dashed off and had a little fling in an alternate dimension right?" Arysa replied with a smile.  
  
A bewildered Terry scratched his head and answered, "Dear, I feel so comfortable when I'm around you, and yet, sometimes you're so strange."  
  
Arysa hugged her boyfriend. "I love you Terry." she said.  


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The End! 


End file.
